clear_midsummer_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Xia Wan Qing
Xia Wan Qing (夏晚晴) was the daughter of Chairman Xia. Character History As the daughter of Chairman Xia and sister of Director Xia, she would have been highly exposed to the world of Hua Lang Group. However, unlike her brother, she decided not to work for the family business, and instead work for a magazine. She began dating Mo Ling Tian, one of Hua Lang Group's top stockbrokers. She got a rare opportunity to interview Chairman Qiao Ji Yun, who normally refused all interviews. Her first encounter with his son Qiao Jin Fan occurred later that day, when she, her brother and her boyfriend retaliated against Jin Fan's group for popping a champagne cork into their car. She listened on the phone as Wan Yang secretly broadcast his conversation with their father, where he agreed to let her and Ling Tian get married if negotiations for the land at Haixi Road were successful. She attended the negotiations for the land on behalf of Hua Lang Group, even though she was not technically an employee. Nevertheless, she played a big role in the negotiations. By leveraging her relationship with Chairman Qiao gained through her interview with him the previous day, she was able to prompt the chairman into shutting down his son's attempt to negotiate. This left Hua Lang Group as the only viable buyer left in the negotiation. Assets Apartment Car Wan Qing drove a red Audi with Shandong registration plate B082F6. File:XWQ_Audi_1.jpg File:XWQ_Audi_2.jpg File:XWQ_Audi_3.jpg File:XWQ_InAudi.jpg|Wan Qing sitting in her car, watching the world go by File:WQDriving.jpg Mobile phone Wan Qing owned an Apple iPhone. Her phone background appeared to be set to a kind of cartoon thinking romantic thoughts. File:XWQ_iPhone_Screen.jpg File:XWQ_iPhone_Top.jpg File:XWQ_iPhone_Left.jpg Friendships and relationships Friendships Family Xia Wan Yang Wan Qing had a very close relationship with her brother, Xia Wan Yang. She always seemed comfortable around him, even when he embarrassed her. However, she didn't take his relationship advice seriously, as he himself had never been in a relationship. For his part, he helped Wan Qing and Ling Tian to move towards getting married, by making a deal with their father to allow it. Xia Zheng Lang Wan Qing's father, Xia Zheng Lang, had previously withheld permission for Wan Qing to get married. However, he agreed to grant it if her boyfriend successfully negotiated for the land at Haixi Road. Ge Mei Qiao As with most characters, Wan Qing's mother Ge Mei Qiao had quite a hostile attitude towards her. When she smelt alcohol on Wan Qing's clothes (spilt on her by one of one of Jin Fan's party girls), she immediately assumed Wan Qing had been drinking and was shocked. She did not seem to approve of Wan Qing's relationship with Ling Tian, citing his financial inferiority and inability to protect his girlfriend. Relationships Mo Ling Tian :Main article: Ling Tian and Wan Qing Her relationship with Mo Ling Tian, an employee of her father's company Hua Lang Group, was far from perfect. Ling Tian showed his love through impersonal gestures, like sending flowers and chocolates to Wan Qing's office every Wednesday. However, she worried that he had never come to pick her up from work. Coincidentally, the first time he did come to pick her up from work was the same day Wan Qing's brother made an agreement with their father to let the two get married if Ling Tian managed to close a deal. However, the next day at the deal negotiation, Wan Qing was visibly unhappy with her boyfriend's speech, likely because he emphasized his poor background and the fact that everyone seemed to mistreat him on account of it. Personal missions Gallery XWQ_HappyAtPhotos.jpg WQDriving.jpg XWQ_AtDesk.jpg XWQ_At121.jpg XWQ_Interviewing.jpg XWQ_Mirror.jpg QJF_Ferrari_Wheel.jpg XWQ_RedDress.jpg XWQ_AtSplashH.jpg XWQ_OnPhone.jpg XWQ_ShockedAtLingTian.jpg Notes * Wan Qing is the first character seen on screen in the show, apart from the main titles. * "Xia Wan Qing" are also the middle three words of the overall show's Chinese title, "Sheng Xia Wan Qing Tian". This is likely deliberate. See also * Category:Images of Xia Wan Qing Category:Characters